Hunter
Shadow1.png Scout1.png Ranger1.png Hunter1.png Gunslinger1.png Assassin1.png Overview Hunters stalk their prey before attacking them from a distance. Their weapons include daggers to quickly dispatch enemies that get too close, and bows to deal devastating attacks from far away. Eventually, Hunters have to choose from the specialized classes available to them, and they may choose to become an Assassin, Ranger, Scout, Shadow or Gunslinger. Promotion Upon reaching level 10 you will receive a quest to take specialized tests. Once you complete Master Alex's quest to earn a promotion, you gain access to new Elite Skills and the Fury Formation. You also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you're not in a guild at the time of your promotion, you gain this bonus when you join one. Class Change To earn your promotion after you reach level 20, you must overcome many challenges your Class Trainer sets before you. Speak to your Class Trainer in Waterford after you have completed the class change quests to receive your promotion. The server you play on may limit the list of available classes. Changing your class opens up new, more specialized skills. you also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you are not in a guild at the time of your class change, you gain this bonus when you join one. Your Sp automatically is reset after you change your class. Hunter Classes When you reach level 20 and are done with the class change quests, you may choose from 5 different promotional classes. To find out more about each class, click the link. * Scout - Scouts are Hunters who specialize in using traps. They artfully lay traps that exploit their enemies’ weaknesses. They can also get rough when necessary, but they usually combine their physical skills with traps and enhancements for even more damage. This class suits Hunters that favor traps instead of control skills. * Assassin - Assassins are Hunters who specialize in close combat and aggressive fighting techniques. Their speed and expertise allow them to evade enemies and strike them at will. They also use traps, tripwires, and poisons in devastating combos. This class suits Hunters who have excellent control and value speed on the battlefield. * Ranger - Rangers are Hunters who specialize in long range attacks with bows. Their excellent range allows them to attack enemies from a safe distance and from any position. They can also rapidly let loose a barrage of arrows. The Ranger class suits Hunters that value control and precise battlefield management. * Shadow - Shadows are Hunters who use specialized skills to best their opponents. They are the fastest Hunter class, and they can access a wide range of skills to deliver exceptional combos. Furthermore, they have lots of skills that deceive their enemies, so they’re more than just quick with a blade. Therefore, Shadows are a good class for Hunters who want to perform quick combos. * Gunslinger - Gunslingers are specialized Hunters who use dual guns and muskets. They are the quickest draws among the ranged classes, and they’re exceptionally good at evading enemies. They also use the long range of their muskets and dual guns to drive their enemies into unfavorable positions. That makes Gunslingers the ideal class for Hunters who want to use the abilities offered by muskets and dual guns, as well as evasion techniques.